1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inspecting apparatus, more particularly to an apparatus for fastener inspection and sorting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional inspecting apparatus 1 is mainly comprised of an inlet feeding system 11 for aligning and positioning objects 2 (for instance of screws or nuts), a turntable 12 attached to the feeding system 11 with a plurality of cutout grooves 121 disposed thereon, two or more inspecting machines 13 disposed beside the turntable 12 for receiving signals of the screw 2, a determining device 14 electrically connected to the inspecting machines 13 for analyzing the signals, and a dispensing system 15 for sorting and discarding defective or malformed screws 2.
While in manipulation, the screw 2 is initially introduced into the groove 121 and positioned at the appropriate station by the turntable 12, so that the inspecting machines 13 respectively catches signals of the screw 2 in different directions and then transmits the signals to the determining device 14 for measuring and determining the quality thereof. Generally, each screw 2 has the defectives formed therearound while in a mass production, and the positions of these inspecting machines 13 usually restrict the views of the captured signals, namely each inspecting machine 13 merely performs in a single orientation and may ignore the defects occurred in other orientations, thus facilely resulting of the inaccurate determination in operation and affecting the detecting and sorting values.